1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the acquisition and expansion of storage area network interoperation relationships.
2. Background
A storage area network, also referred to as a SAN, may be comprised of many components, such as, servers, clients, operating systems, storage devices, switches, host bus adapters, etc. Furthermore, components may be added or removed from such storage area networks. Certain components may not interoperate, i.e., function, with certain other components of the storage area network. For example, a server of type A may interoperate only with an operating system of type B but may not interoperate with an operating system of type C.
It may be desirable for certain users to be aware of the interoperation capabilities of the components that may be included in a storage area network. Maintenance of such storage area network interoperation capabilities may be complex, error prone and labor intensive. Numerous combinations of storage area network components are possible, wherein configuration exceptions and anomalies may occur.
Certain mechanisms may capture and document the interoperation capabilities among elements of a storage area network manually. For example, in certain solutions, supported configurations of components in a storage area network may be maintained in an online or printed manual, with many indications of exceptions being indicated in footnotes to the supported configurations.